Beauty and the Beast: Retold
by nandosqueen
Summary: As a story request from retro mania, i got a very interesting concept: In celabration of the upcoming Beauty and The Beast live-action, take the 1962 movie, the 1976 movie, the 1991 Disney version and the book by Jan Brett, and mix them together. So that is exactly what i did. A stuck- up, cursed Prince, a lonely girl stuck in her own small town. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _'_ _Today I am going to tell you a story. It is a tale of magic, adventure, hate, and eventually even love. Some people believe it to be a myth, or a legend. but I do not believe those people, for every legend or myth has some element of truth to it. This is my favourite story, and I hope you will like it as much as I do, because I hold it very dearly. Now listen closely, this is what happened. To understand the story we have to begin at the start, the very beginning…'_

Once upon a time, like every great story begins, in a land not that far away, there lived a King and a Queen in a grand castle. They had everything they desired. A great kingdom, great harvests, and lots of treasury, enough to last them a lifetime.

The King and Queen ruled with great strength and an iron hand, keeping everyone happy and satisfied, but the rulers were horrible people. The king had an ego from here to next Tuesday, and the Queen was as selfish and vain as one could be. The castle walls were covered with mirrors, so that the Queen could always take a quick look in the mirror if she so wished to.

Even though the kingdom did overall very well and there was not much for people to complain for, under the people of the kingdom, the King and Queen were not well-liked. Because of the Queens selfishness, she would not share anything, even if it benefitted the people of her country for the better. The King was also headstrong and egotistic. He could not admit mistakes if he should try. The army had failures regularly and many men were wounded , but yet the King would not admit his mistakes.

If the people wanted help, you should not expect to get it from the King.

This went on for many years, until the day it all changed. That is where our story begins.

Our story starts on a blue Monday morning at some past ten in the morning, when the Queen delivers a healthy baby boy. After hours of labour, finally it was done, but the Queen had suffered greatly. She was exhausted and vulnerable for disease. It was on Tuesday she got sick, and did not recover anymore. She passed away a week later, to the great shock of the king, who was devastated when the news was brought to him at his breakfast table. His son was almost a week old, and now had no mother.

 _'_ _I know this is a sad beginning, but that makes it even more believable. Life does not always happen as in the storybooks. A lot of people don't realise that. This is, however a beginning of a story, not the end. A lot can happen to have a happy ending. Just as your own life. Now quiet, then I will continue.'_

The king was so devastated by the tragic death of his beloved wife, he did not see the daylight for weeks, barely leaving his bedchambers and not leaving the castle at all.

His new-born son was taken care of by the servants, in particularly Mrs. Potts, who adored the baby as if it was her own. Two maids, Camille and Giselle helped her take care of the boy as he got older and more difficult to handle. Mrs. Potts was after all no young lady anymore.

Through the years, the boy grew up wild and mischievous, looking up to his father, but rarely spending any time with him.

When they did spend time together, the boy would do anything to make his father proud and to get his attention, perhaps intentionally to get him to spend more time with him, or perhaps unconsciously. It never worked however, as the King was always too busy for his son.

As the boy got older, he noticed how his father behaved towards other people, the servants, the subjects. The king always made sure people knew he was better than them. It was always putting yourself first when it came to it, and nobody was better at this then the King. When the prince realised that, he started behaving differently. It started out slowly, with the boy starting to show less respect to Mrs Potts and the maids as he used to, or not thinking about his actions at all and denying his mistakes.

Sadly, his servants did not notice until it was too late. The boy had become a real brat by the time he was ten years old. He would anything to get the attention of his father, and Mrs. Potts attention, or even Camille's or Giselle's attention was enough. The servants were sad to watch the lovely young boy grow into a horrible man. He had felt like a brother to the maids, and like a son to Mrs. Potts. They almost thought of the boy as a failed attempt at raising a child. It was not their fault in any way.

Just when they thought it could not get any worse for the young prince, something unspeakable happened. The King was shot and killed in a carriage robbery. The whole kingdom was devastated, and mourned their King, who had ruled over them for many years.

That was the moment the prince's situation got even worse. He was forced to take lessons he did not want to have yet, and learn the proper way to speak, eat, stand, walk, dance and many more things. He had to learn so much there was not any time for him left to be a kid. He spent years learning and learning, etiquettes and difficult dances being forced onto him. It did not help the Prince's state. In his confusion on how to actually command people, he did the only thing he knew to do. He acted like his father would have. He turned grim and stern, not having any remorse for anyone or anything.

He did not for the consequences of his actions, and he did not care who got hurt over his foolish commands. It got so bad, that the people of the kingdom began to hate the young prince. it was known all over the land that the prince was a cruel person, arresting people for silly reasons and throwing them in prison for things they did not do.

The fact that the prince was spoiled and selfish was in fact so well know that a couple of kingdoms over, the news reached a very powerful witch. The witch was very well known as a successful healer and the King's personal mage.

She was a good person and an even better witch, but she was not to be trifled with, for she had a tenfold of terrible curses on her name. When the Witch heard of the vain Prince, she decided to take a look. She saw it as her duty to help as much people as she could with her magic, to use it for good.

She had no idea in what state she would find the Prince, perhaps the tales of the neighbouring kingdom were exaggerated. When she arrived at the castle however, she changed her mind.

It was clear by the high, closed gates and the guards by the entrance of the palace, that the Prince did not want any commoners on his grounds, and he would do anything to keep them out.

The witch decided she could not just walk in with her simple dress and filthy cheeks, so she mustered all the magic she had and turned herself into a beautiful lady. With that she walked to the gate and demanded she be let in.

The guards let her through, not wishing to disrespect a noblewoman, and within minutes, the witch stood before the big, wooden doors of the castle. With her magic, she turned herself from a beautiful noblewoman into a haggard old beggar. With her small fist she knocked on the door, wondering if it would be loud enough for the people inside to hear.

After a minute, the heavy door opened a couple of inches, revealing a long, bony face.

The witch smiled innocently, asking for the prince. The face looked her up and down and nodded, closing the door again, before unlocking it and opening it further for the woman to fit through.

'if you could wait a minute ma'am, I will inform His majesty of your arriving. But I would not get your hopes up, he does not often go out of his way to talk to people.'

'Very well, though I must insist on talking to His Majesty. It is quite an important matter.'

The man nodded and the Witch waited in the opening of the door, still hoping for the best.

The Prince had just finished his dinner, when Pepe walked into the dining room with a frown on his face. Sensing his butler did not have any good news, the Prince sighed and rolled his eyes. Could he not have any time for himself? Why did everyone always needed him with everything?

'What is it Pepe?' the Prince said before the tall man even had the chance to say anything.

'It is a woman at the door Your Majesty.' He had barely finished when the Prince sighed dramatically and waved him away.

'You know what I have said about people at the door Pepe. I do not want them. Turn her away.' He commanded.

Pepe looked behind him swiftly and then took a step back. "I am afraid she was quite persistent, Your Majesty. I think it would be wise to hear her out.' As it was, Pepe did not have a good feeling about this. There was something terribly off about that woman, but he could not for the life of him figure out what it was that made her stand out. He would have never allowed her in had she not confused him so, but something told him not to piss this lady of.

'Did you not hear me Pepe? I said turn her away. I will not have any beggars on my property. She has come to ask something of me no doubt, but I shall make no time for such commoners. I have more important things to do. Now leave.' The prince said dismissively.

Pepe stumbled out of the dining room, not quite knowing what do, closing the door behind him.

After a few moments of pondering on how he could bring the news the best to the old lady, the door behind him opened again to reveal the Prince.

'Pepe, did you not leave yet? I thought I told you to turn the woman away!' the Prince said angrily.

'Of course Majesty, I was merely, ehm… thinking about how to bring it to the lady. See, she was so persistent on seeing you…'

'Oh for god's sake Pepe, I have to do everything myself around here! Where do I even keep you around for? You are all completely useless!' He said loudly as he made his way to the front doors.

At the big doors he found an old woman, even more haggard and uglier than he expected her to be. She smelled of homelessness and sweat. The prince looked at her in disgust.

'What is your business here you peasant.' He spat, clearly annoyed.

'I wished to ask you for shelter, my Prince. I am very cold an weak and I do not think I can make it to the next town over.' She spoke soflty with a broken, old voice.

'What do I get in return?' the Prince asked. The woman smiled and began searching in her worn out bag, eventually pulling out a rose.

'I can only give you this rose. It is my most prized possession.' the woman said, looking up at the prince.

'A rose?' the Prince repeated with disbelief.

'What do you take me for, a fool? Leave you disgusting old hag. How did you even get through my guards?' the Prince sneered.

The woman sighed and realised with great sadness the horrible rumours were true. She had to take action, or this kingdom would crash and burn under his rule. Trying to give himself a chance to get himself out of it, she spoke up again.

'Please young Prince, do not judge books by their covers, you never know what lies beyond that rough exterior.' She said, holding the rose higher, willing him to accept it.

'It's Your Majesty to you, and has everyone gone deaf today? I told you to leave, now I suggest you do that before I have you removed.' he spat, venom lacing his voice.

The witch sighed and let her disguise melt away, with a little more sparks than necessary, but hey, she always had a habit of being dramatic when she could.

The Prince, finally realising this was no ordinary old beggar, started panicking, but trying his best not to reveal it. When she was done, the Witch stood before the Prince, tall and proud. She looked down at him with stern eyes.

'Young Prince, you have sunken so deep into you own selfish world, yo do not know how to have remorse for those beneath or around you. You have been deceived by your own cold heart. If you continue on this path things will not end well. You will destroy the few things you still love, your status and wealth. I will do yourself and the Kingdom a favour and stop this while it can still be stopped.' She began, and the Prince's eyes widened. This did not sound good at all. He shook his head slightly.

'Your position and looks have let you to believe you are someone better than you actually are. When it comes down to it, you are no better than the people you treat with such disrespect. I fear I cannot do anything but curse you. I cannot let you continue like this.'

The Prince took a step towards the woman, still shaking his head.

'Now you listen here you-' he began, before getting cut off by the woman.

'You are a danger to you Kingdom and to your people. You are not worthy of your title. The curse I will place upon you and your servants, will only break if you are.'

The Prince was now panicking, he did not like this one bit. He turned around, opening his mouth to shout for his guards, when he felt a burning pain beginning to spread all over his body.

He shot a look at the woman who smiled sadly. She held out her arms again, the rose from earlier appearing out of thin air. She put it in the cold snow before the Prince's feet and looked him in the eyes.

'you have until the last petal falls to break the curse, or else the curse will become permanent you the Prince in you will die.' She said, stepping back into the shadows of the outer castle walls, seeming to disappear into nothingness before the Prince's eyes, leaving him alone in pure agony as the curse was setting in.

 _'_ _That's it for today I'm afraid, it's already much too late you monkeys.'_

 _'_ _But mum, what happened to the prince next?'_

 _'_ _Easy you! I promise I will read to you both again. Tomorrow, that is. You need to sleep.'_

 _'_ _Goodnight mum'_

 _'_ _Yes goodnight mum'_

 _'_ _Goodnight my princess, goodnight little prince.'_

* * *

 **Hello everyone who decided to give my book a chance, i hope you've enjoyed reading this prologue as much as i've enjoyed writing it.**

 **As said in the description, this is a story request made by retro mania, to mix: the 162 movie, the 1976 movie, the 1991 animated movie, and the retold book by Jan Brett into one story.**

 **Of course i thought it would be a nice challenge, because have never take any story requests before, so i'm curious to see how it works out.**

 **Also this story is to celebrate the Beauty and the Beast Live-action starring Emma Watson, Dan Stevens, Ian McKellen, and many more great actors. I'm so excited for this movie! In my country it isn't in theatres until march 22nd, so don't spoil anything please ;)**

 **But yeah i want to thank you again for reading my story and i hope you enjoy it, if you did, don't be afraid to leave a review. It always makes my day to read your messages, positive or negative. (If they're negative at least i can learn something right?)**

 **How does Belle do in this alternate universe? Read to find out!**

 **Xx**


	2. Chapter 1

_'_ _Can you read to us again mummy?'_

 _'_ _Yes, we want to hear more of the prince! How does the story go on?'_

 _'_ _It is quite late already Monkeys, maybe tomorrow…'_

 _'_ _But you promised!'_

 _'_ _Yes mum you promised you would read to us. Please?'_

 _'_ _Oh very well… you know I can not say no to those eyes! Now get into your pyjamas and I will get the book. And you better be in bed by the time I am back! '_

Some years after the birth of the prince, in a busy city not far from the castle, a girl with big brown eyes and small curls atop her mostly bald head was born into a wealthy family. She was the third child of Maurice and Lisá Seydoux.

Maurice was a merchant who's business was well respected. The parents, overjoyed with the birth of yet another healthy baby, decided to name their baby Belle, because the baby was truly a beautiful child.

Belle had two older sisters, Clothilde and Diamé, and would have another brother within a year and a half. Belle's childhood was a pleasant one. She always got what she wanted from her father, as did her other sisters, and Belle loved him dearly. She loved both her parents as much as she possibly could, But Belle always preferred her mother's company over her father's , even though father always brought the presents. Belle could always talk to her mother and when she was upset, Lisá would read Belle a story.

It was with her mother that Belle had the strongest bond, she taught her what books could bring you, the love for tales from far away kingdoms and the power of knowledge that you could get nowhere but books. She taught Belle the importance of imagination and appreciation of people's work, the love they had put into their worlds . It was liberating to Belle. She and her mother would spent days in the local bookshop, or in front of the fire on cold winter days with her mother's homemade herbal tea.

Belle's sisters however, preferred their fathers company. They always welcomed the gifts he brought them from his journeys, and over time, they became quite snobby and materialistic. They cared more about beauty and welfare than they cared about things like love and family. As Belle grew up, so did her sisters, and while Belle was only thinking about what book she would read next, her sisters were already in search of husbands, but that proved to be a fairly difficult task, as both girls were considerably picky when it came to finding as husband.

There was always something that was amiss when presented with a man, their nose was too big, their teeth too crooked, his breath was horrible, his fortune was not big enough.

Belle personally could not care less how big the fortune of her future husband would be, and even though she was only a few years away from reaching the age her sisters were at, the age she would need to try to find a husband, she had hardly thought about such things like her sisters had when they were her age.

She had read enough books to know that outer appearances were not always the way they seemed. For example, she and her mother once read a book about mischievous fox that posed as harmless sheep to lure other sheep away from the horde. Or she once read a love story about a poor man in disguise trying to win the heart of a princess. She knew better than to judge a book by its cover, that much she had discovered when she (quite literally) found countless great stories behind boring covers.

When disease hit the city, people panicked, and stayed inside for the most part, avoiding eachother as much as they could. Tons of people had already died from the diseases that spread like a wildfire throughout the whole land. Belle had recently lost one of her neighbours, who she could always have a good laugh with. It was a period of uncertainty. Belle however, had just finished the last book form the bookshop, and begged her mother to take her on a short trip to the shop. After some thought, her mother eventually agreed when Belle gave her the cutest face she could muster. Her mother had smiled and nodded.

'You know I can never say no to those eyes.' She had laughed.

Belle always knew what to do to get her way with her mother and her father, she was a smart child as well as a beautiful one, a trait for which her older sisters envied Belle.

So that afternoon Belle and Lisá made their way to the bookshop, picking up dozens of books for Belle. Even though they agreed to stay only a few minutes and get home as soon as possible, they ended up staying in the bookshop for hours, browsing the large collection of books in search of wonder filled tales. As they stepped out of the shop, her mother suddenly stopped and ran back inside. Belle, confused stayed by the door and waited for her mother to come back. After a minute she did, with a large blue book in her hands. 'Look what I saw in the front of the store. I knew I loved them as a kid. So I knew we simply had to get it. It'll be our secret agreed? This is just for us.' She said, kneeling in front of a wide eyed Belle.

Handing the big book over, Belle saw that the book had a light blue cover, with golden decorative lines and curls along the spine and corners. Carefully placed golden letters framed the front of the book, surrounded by golden roses, the title read: Fairy tales, a collection of the best fairy tales.

Belle was overjoyed, and when she and her mother got home, they instantly had a fire lit and her mother made them some of her tea, just the way they both liked it. They sat for hours, totally forgetting about the time, and reading tales of knights and dragons until they felt their eyelids grow heavy. Realising it was probably way past bedtime, they fell asleep in front of the glowing fire, dreaming of adventures.

The next day, at breakfast, Belle's mother had felt ill. Blaming it on the severe lack of sleep from last night, she decided to lay down in her bed, where she slept through the rest of the day. When she awoke, she had felt even worse. This continued for a few days, only getting worse and worse, to the horrifying shock of Maurice even resulting in Lisá coughing up some blood. They had the doctor come in, but they had found out too late. There was nothing the doctor could do. Even if they had found out earlier, it would have been unlikely the doctor had been able to do anything. The disease wasn't well known, and it had been spreading for a while, coming back every few years, even proving fatal to the Queen some years before. Lisá's days were numbered, and when Belle heard the news she was broken, never leaving her mother's side, to great protest of her father and the doctor in fear of Belle getting infected as well. But whatever they said, Belle would not leave her mother's side.

For days, she sat at her mother's bed, legs flipping over the edge of the large bed her mother lay in, the large blue and golden book on her lap. She read and read fairy tales until her throat hurt, and her eyes stung. Still she continued, vowing to make the most of the days they had left together. Trying to cram as many happy memories into a few days, getting the love out of her mother while she still could. Trying to learn the secrets to her mother's everlasting wisdom. And then reading some more.

They finished the book in four days, just hours before her mother passed away. Belle and her mother shared a bittersweet moment together as her mother's heavy breathing became heavier and heavier, drops of sweat on her mother's forehead becoming bigger and bigger, and Belle's tears fell faster and faster.

'Belle, Please promise me… The books we read, about true love? Find it, be happy my Beautiful princess. Do not marry for money, but for love. Marriage is about finding a friend you can love to the end of the world no matter who it might be.' She paused for a minute, regaining her breath and tears collecting in the crooks of her eyes.

'Find your prince and just be happy, be as happy as I was with you father. Promise me…' She said with a sad, teary smile. Belle nodded, unable to speak, not knowing how to react in general. She wanted to get her father, the doctor, anyone! Anyone who could prevent the inevitable event that Belle and her mother both knew was coming. Belle wanted nothing more than to rush to her father, but she knew he could do nothing and she couldn't leave her mother's side. Not now, her mother needed her.

'I am so sorry mother.' Belle sobbed, finally confessing what had been on her mind for the past couple of days.

'For what?' Lisá whispered.

'If I had not asked you to go to the bookshop you would not have gotten sick.' She said, wiping her tears away with her already tear stained hands.

Her mother sighed sadly, and lifted her hand to her daughters hair, gently stroking it.

' 'Tis not your fault Belle, I have not told the doctor this… and it will be our secret, but I was feeling ill long before we went to the bookshop.'

Belle looked at her mother with wide eyes.

'Really?' She asked, disbelief in her voice.

'Yes, It was not your fault beautiful girl.' Lisá said, her breath running out.

Something in Belle was not entirely convinced, but her mother would not lie to her… she would just focus on her mother now and think about that later.

'I love you princess, and your brothers and sisters too… please tell them my Beauty.' She wheezed, dropping her hand to her side again, too tired to hold it up any longer.

'It is love we must hold on to, never easy but we try.' She said, looking at Belle with shining eyes.

'I love you too mother, and Father and Clothilde and Diamé, and Claude do too, I know it.' Belle sniffled, grabbing her mother's hand, the storybook falling from her lap to ground as she changed her position.

'I do too Belle, thank you Love. But mummy is going to take a little nap all right? I'm so terribly tired… when I wake up, we shall read again, how does that sound? ' She said slowly, stopping to cough mid-sentence.

'You go to bed too, promise me Belle?' She added soflty.

'All right, goodnight Mother. Sleep well.'

Her mother smiled, eyes shutting as soon as Belle stepped off the bed and left the room.

Belle went to bed with tears streaming past her face, wishing the best for her mother and hoping she would really sleep well.

Her mother fell asleep that night, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, only to never wake up in the morning. It was Maurice that found his wife the next morning, pale and cold, but still with that warm smile of hers and the storybook by her side.

The next days were a blur to Belle, get up, do nothing all day, go to bed and repeat the next day.

Her mother's funeral was grand and luxe, almost the whole street showed up, as well as family and friends and high business partners of her father's. Belle was sad at the thought that it was probably not what her mother would have wanted, but it was what she deserved. She deserved the whole kingdom to mourn for her, but she was no queen and had no kingdom and thousands of people who knew her name. She would not have wanted all these people here though, there is a difference between what we want and what we deserve. Her mother would have wanted a quiet funeral with just their family, and maybe some close friends.

But, unfortunately things do not always go the way we plan them, and fate can have a lot stored. Belle learned that day that you cannot plan your life in advance. You have to live in the moment and make decisions you might regret later, but learn from that, and let fate decide.

After her mother's funeral, Belle did not go near books. She did not touch them for almost a year, her collection of books collecting dust on her many bookshelves. Belle had barely come out of the house that year, not wishing to speak to people close friends and family, but retreating to herself and her thoughts.

That was, until a few months after the anniversary of her mother's death the news came that Maurice's ships had been caught in a horrible storm, and had presumably sunk in the deep waters of the sea. The whole family lost their fortune and were forced to move to a smaller town, away from the city and it's tragedy, the men, the bookshop, and most importantly, their mother.

The fact they had to leave their mother bothered Belle the most. She would miss the house because all her good memories were made there, the fireplaces and the big master bedroom where she used to play hide and seek with her parents, but didn't mind it that much. She could get used to a new house. When packing, she came across her books and almost burst into tears again, while placing them carefully in a large chest. She packed her clothes and the few jewels she had brought everything downstairs.

Her sisters had a harder time then her, trying to take everything from their rooms with them, from their expensive gowns and necklaces to their silken cushions. Their poor horse was going to have a hard journey, pulling all their stuff. Belle's brother also brought a lot of stuff, but not for the reason his sister did, he attached himself to things way to easily, and wanted to leave nothing behind because everything had emotional value to him, just as Belle he cared more for memories as for riches.

The family left for a small village and moved their stuff into a small cottage with some land just outside the town. It had three bedrooms, a small living room, a quite big kitchen and two bathrooms, as well as a basement and an attic. The garden was gigantic, and Belle was already looking forward to creating a nice place for herself there between the rose bushes. Her mother always loved roses.

Belle's sisters took the biggest bedroom as soon they stepped into the cottage, their father took the second bedroom, and Claude took the third. Belle took the attic, which, when changed into a bedroom, was the biggest room of all, overlooking the countryside for miles. She would look at the sunrise and the sunset every day, sometimes even with a book on her lap. Slowly but surely, Belle began to read again, and within half a year she had already read most of her books again, reliving the memories from her mother and her from the past years.

One morning, while Belle was tending the rose bushes, her normally tired looking father walked in glowing with happiness. Belle smiled and asked him about it.

'My Belle, they have found one of my ships! The mermaid has survived the storm and has returned home. We may be rich again!'

Belle smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, she had actually come to love it out her in the country, and would love to spend more time with the villagers, who we much more friendly and neighbourly then the people in the city.

Her father did not notice however, and exclaimed with great happiness that he shall travel to the city docks to reclaim his fortune.

Belle's sister and Brother were overjoyed, happy to have some hope. Her father was ready to leave that afternoon, but before he departed he turned on his horse, asking his children if he should buy them something from their newly acquired treasure. Belle's sisters asked for gowns, and her brother asked politely for a new hunting rifle, so he could hunt better. But Belle's only wish was for a white rose. For it was the only rose she was not able to grown in their garden.

Her sisters thought her a fool to pass up on this opportunity, but Belle was adamant. She wanted a white rose more than anything.

'Very well my Belle, I shall get you a white rose.' Her father promised, before taking off on his horse into the wide fields of the countryside, beginning this long wayback to the city.

 _'_ _That's it I'm afraid. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear more.'_

 _'_ _Awh come on! This story is so sad, and you leave us hanging again?'_

 _'_ _Of course, that is the beauty of books, they will always leave you wanting more.'_

 _'_ _I do not want to wait until tomorrow the story is just beginning to get exciting , it is not fair.'_

 _'_ _It is fair, tomorrow we will read again, and I am not going anywhere, so you will both soon find out how story continues. Now go to sleep you both, sleep tight. Tomorrow is a new day, so be ready for it and face it with enough energy.'_

 _'_ _Bye Mum.'_

 _'_ _Goodnight Mum.'_

 _'_ _Goodnight Loves, until tomorrow.'_

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Here is chapter one, dedicated entirely to Belle. So glad to have finished this, because i enjoyed writing soo much! This is such an intresting chapter to write because you are free to do whatever with Belle childhood and you have the chance to give her this backstory and all these memories and emotions. It's wonderfull.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter again, and not losing interest ;) I hope you all liked it, because i was literally up until 3 in the morning writing this, just to get it all on paper and out of my head. It was worth it though, and i hope you agree.**

 **See you at the next chapter!**

 **Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

_'_ _Are you ready for the next part of the story?'_

 _'_ _Yes! Hurry I want to know what will happen to Belle's father!'_

 _'_ _Is he going to get his ships back momma?'_

 _'_ _Now, now… Come on, relax and sit back. Now, where did we stop? – Ah yes…'_

The merchant rode his poor horse for hours, in the burning afternoon sun until they arrived at the city they once called home. With his head bowed down, Maurice made his way through town, praying to the gods in the sky no one would recognise him, that would save a lot of embarrassment on his part.

When reaching the docks, it felt a back like the good old days, and Maurice felt a burst of happiness at the thought of getting all of it back. The house, the riches, the old life. With a small smiled he jumped off Philippe and bound him to a nearby stand, positive this was going to be the greatest day in months.

Stepping into the office he'd spent most of his time in prior to moving, he smiled at the man sitting behind his former desk.

'Ah Larsson, how splendid to see you again! I have received the most wonderful news a few days ago!' he said, stepping up to the man in question. Larsson frowned, and stood up with a stern face. The big chair behind him scraping over the floor with a loud screech as he did so.

'I am sorry Maurice, but did you not get my message? I sent out a letter yesterday. You haven't gotten any rights to the Mermaid anymore.' The man said with sad eyes. He obviously fell for the poor man. It must've been hard for him and his family.

'What do you mean?' Maurice asked, his eyes wide.

Larsson walked over to Maurice and put a hand on his shoulder, gently pressuring him to sit down on the chair opposite of the large desk. Then he kneeled in front of the merchant and shook his head.

'The bank Maurice, they claimed the rights to the boat and all of its cargo as a form of payment. You owed them a lot of money Sir, and they wanted to end your debts.'

'Well… surely that must have been a mistake! I payed them all I could. I was a loyal customer of that bank! They cannot just take my ship, it belongs to me!' Maurice could feel the weight on his chest getting heavier and heavier, forming a lump in his throat that he could not just get away. All this hope for nothing…

'Why did you make me come here then?' Maurice all but yelled, venting his frustrations on this man in front of him. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he could not help himself. His ship, his favourite, his wife's favourite ship, had just been taken from him. All the memories, all the treasury.

'Old friend, I am sorry I cannot do anything for you… but' Larsson paused for a quick moment, looking around the room and checking the hallways on the other side of the room.

'When the ships came in, I had to inspect it, and before the sharks came and took everything, I manged to save some things I thought might have value to you.' He said, gently leading Maurice to a safe in the next room over, where Larsson pulled some jewellery, dresses, some letters from Maurice and his wife to their children that had never reached the post office, and most importantly, a portrait.

A beautiful portrait of Maurice, his wife, and all their children. It was taken just after their youngest was born, and they had never been more happy, the highlight of their lives. All their happiness and laughter, the good memories all captured beautifully in one painting. One happy family forever frozen in a simpler time, a happier time. Maurice had never been so happy to see a simple painting. After all the riches that had been taken from him, he felt like the richest man the moment he laid eyes on it again.

It was safe to say, Maurice did everything in his power to thank the man, but being unsure if it might ever be enough. With his head turned down in shame and his brain full off loss, but with his heart full of joy for the painting, he set off again into the sunset.

 _'_ _That is so sad. Why could he not have his property back mum? It was his was it not?'_

 _'_ _That is so unfair! He should have the treasure of his boat.'_

 _'_ _Yes it very unfair Love, but sometimes things are unfair. That is life.'_

 _'_ _Sounds unfair.'_

 _'_ _I know honey. Now if you both finish your lessons early tomorrow, I will read to you again tomorrow afternoon.'_

 _'_ _You promise?'_

 _'_ _I promise.'_


	4. Chapter 3

_'Miss Danielle said you both paid more attention than usual. I wonder why?'_

 _'Oh, come on mum, you promised! What happened next?'_

 _'Yes, does the merchant go home now?'_

 _'All right, all right. Well, I guess you will have to wait and find out...'_

He had stayed a while longer then he'd expected catching up with old friends, and pretending everything was fine again. But the old man could not hold up the act too long, and decided it was better to leave. By the time he was ready to leave, after getting all his things sorted out, he saddled up Philippe and left the city once again empty handed. The sun was beginning to set behind the hills, the amber and peach colours lining the evening sky like a priceless painting. Soon the sun would be gone, and he would have to travel in the dark. He wasn't really afraid, because the way from the city to the village was peaceful and almost exclusively country ways full of dirt and sand. Maurice took the chance and began his journey back home with confidence.

There was however, a small part of his journey that Maurice had to travel through the woods. It was manageable in the afternoon, with the paths fairly well-lit and the twists and turns clear, but at night it was a confusing mess. As he reached the edge of the forest, Maurice looked up to the dark, foreboding trees, feeling a dreadful feeling in his stomach. He contemplated going back, but decided against it. It had started to get darker, but the merchant had no other choices. The nearest town or inn was at least an hour away. He'd have to go back an hour, and he did not even know for sure if the inns were still open at this hour. Better to just get it over with, then he'd be home and back with his children in no time.

He felt nervous, steering his horse into the dark forest. He'd heard enough stories from people telling about wolves and witches hiding in the darkness of the trees. With a sense of dread, he urged his horse to go further into the woods.

The thick atmosphere was suffocating, the tall trees blocking almost every possible ray of moonlight, making it look darker than it already was. He tried to stay positive, and kept his thoughts of hunters and thieves at bay, and thought of his children. They were his happy thoughts. He kept his eyes on the road all the while, making sure they did not wonder off the path.

He really hated the idea of returning near-empty handed to his beloved children. Though he did not always show them the affection their mother did, that did not mean he didn't love them as much. They were his everything, all he had left after everything that happened. After the loss of his wife, he had grieved in his own way, shutting everyone out and wallowing in self-pity. He knew it was wrong, but grief does funny things to people. He hadn't meant to, so when the news came that they had to move, he was devastated, but a small part of him was also a bit relieved. This could be the chance to make it up to his children. Can you imagine the joy he felt when he heard he could possibly be rich again, things were finally looking up again.

But now… His children deserved more than this farm. They deserved some happiness in these times of despair. They had been through so much, and he really wanted to give them some good news, hope, that someday everything would go back to normal. That they could once again court the richest gentlemen one day. That his youngest son could be anything he desired. That his Belle could live the life she wanted, with whomever she wanted to. Whatever their fates beheld, it would be uncertain now. But most of all, he wanted his children to know they deserved to be loved as much as he was once loved by their mother, and to return that love.

They no longer had the last of their fortune, and Maurice was near broke. He tried so hard to keep things together, but it was very difficult for them to adjust to the simple life. Spending too much money every time at the village had really thinned out their saved up money. He did not want to tell his children, in fear of them getting worried.

But in truth, he was afraid they would not admire him as they once had. In their eyes he was still the financially stable man. The rock they could always lean on, the person they could always look up to, and admire for his bravery and smart decisions. A good father.

The truth however, was far from that. But Maurice wasn't ready to face it yet. His children did not know that he was falling apart. And for now, they did not have to know any different.

A wild shake of the carriage made Maurice snap out of his train of thought, looking up from where he had been staring at his feet and instantly panicking. He had not been concentrating on the road at all for god knows how long, instead getting lost in his thoughts about his children and unintentionally letting Philippe wonder off the path. They were now stomping through the uneven ground of the forest, mud and fallen leaves littering the ground beneath them. The horse was struggling to keep the carriage from falling over. The branches and rocks on the ground did not make it any easier for the poor creature, who was practically exhausted from pulling the heavy carriage. Maurice sighed and cursed his wondering and distracted mind for wondering off, and tried (but failed) to get them back on the path. He tried for hours to find any sigh of a road or even some sort of path.

His head snapped up, when after what felt like an eternity, he heard a noise from a few feet away. He did not know if he should be happy or afraid, so he cautiously called out.

'Hello?'

When he got no reply, Maurice urged his horse to go faster, feeling a little uneasy. As his fingers got colder, and his eyes got wearier, he knew he had to stop some time. He could not go on longer, he was not a young man anymore. That's when he heard the small growl behind him. He did not need to see the creature behind him to know it was a wolf. And if there was one… in panic he looked around and to his dismay, there were a dozen glowing eyes surrounding him, staring him down with a vicious look in their eyes. Quite literally like a predator eyeing it's prey. He tried to stay calm, but urged Philippe to go even faster while he undid the carriage from Phillipe's saddle and climbed on top of the horse himself. When the wolves started to growl louder, and continued to circle around him, Maurice lost it and made Philippe sprint away at full speed.

The wolves started chasing them, howling and growling, snapping their sharp teeth at the horse's feet. They did not stand a chance, it was the middle of the night, in a forest Maurice was unfamiliar with, with hungry wolves snapping at their tails.

Just as Maurice was about to give up, praying to the gods in heaven that his death would be as painless as possible, and that his children would be all right, he saw a shimmer of light far away. Through the thick curtain of branches and leaves was a small speck of light, shining like a beacon for the lost merchant.

Making a mad dash for the big, iron gates, Maurice sped into the massive gardens, thanking god the gate was unlocked. With a stroke of luck he managed to lock out the wolves and close the heavy gates with a screeching noise.

He stood for a few minutes, catching his breath and calming his still shaking legs. He had been so sure he was about to die a few minutes ago, but by some miracle he was still alive now. What luck he must have had to have found this haven. When he could properly walk again, Maurice turned around and let out a small gasp. The building before him was not merely a house. Estate would not even describe this. It was more like a castle, with everything from big towers to the heavy wooden doors at the front of the castle. It was clear that no one had been here for a while. It was unkept and dirty. Once beautiful stained glass windows now broken and rusted. The crumbling walls indicating the owner clearly did not care for it enough to have it fixed or maintained.

Holding his breath, and grabbing his horse's reigns, Maurice made his way over to the big doors on the front of the giant castle. He tied Philippe to a bar, making sure he would be out of the rain, should it start while he was in the castle.

The wood on the big, oak doors was dirty and chipped everywhere, but Maurice managed to open it with some difficulty. He stepped into the big hallway with caution. There could be even more wolves for all he knew, but after a minute passed and nothing attacked him, he stepped further into the dark. Whispers greeted him, but no matter hwo he looked around, he could not find the source of the whispers. There was no one around for as far as he could see.

The dark and gloomy hallways were barely lit and clad with a once dark red carpet, that was ripped and stained with mud. Probably due a lack of cleaning. There was a scattered mirror to his right, and beneath it a small table. Next to it stood a coat hanger, which Maurice used to hang his cloak on. The castle had him so flabbergasted, he did not know what to say. How had he never know there was such a big castle so near to where he lived? Did other people know? Did anybody even live here? Maurice did not know what to do, so with a shaky voice he called out the only thing that came to mind at the moment.

'H-hello? Is anyone here?'

 _'That's it for today I guess. The chapter is over'_

 _'Already?'_

 _'Yes, I want to know more!'_

 _'I love that you are both beginning to share my love for books, but I cannot keep reading until deep in the night. It will be too late, you'll be tired tomorrow. I have done that before, but those days are behind me, I am getting way too old for that! Now, get into bed, both of you.'_

 _'Yes mum, goodnight!'_

 _'I love you monkeys.'_

 _'Do you think Maurice will meet the beast next chapter?'_

 _'Of course, mum said he would, and he is in his castle now! So maybe the beast will send the wolves to attack Maurice!'_

 _'Don't be so cruel! I'm sure Maurice is going to be fine!'_

 _'Hush! Don't yell, mum could hear you…'_

 _'Sorry.'_

 _'I can't wait to find out tomorrow.'_

 _'Yes me neither… Goodnight Alexander.'_

 _'Goodnight Isabelle'_

* * *

 ** _Hello lovelies, it is i! Starting of i want to say sorry to those who read this chapter earlier today and had a blast reading shit. i have no idea why it was the way it was, but hopefully it's fixed now. maybe i used the wrong font or something._**

 ** _hopefully you can all read it now :)_**

 ** _Let me know if you all liked it! :)_**


	5. Chapter 4

Maurice shivered as he shoved the heavy door shut. It took him some effort, but once it closed the hard wind stopped blowing around his head. He sighed a bit with relief. He turned around, inspecting the great hallway he found himself in.

"H-ello! Is... is anyone there?" He called out again, noticing how his breath left little clouds of steam when he spoke. Maybe no one lived here after all. Maurice didn't see how anyone could live in this cold. A home was supposed to warm and welcoming, and this was anything but.

He stood a minute, contemplating what to do. That's when he heard it. The faintest whisper.

"Hello? Pardon me, but I was attacked by wolves and I was wondering if I could stay the night here, kind sir. Or at least until they leave..." Maurice said, raising his voice a little, silently praying that there was actually someone there, and it was not just the wind.

What seemed like ages passed, and Maurice had just about had it. He was tired and cold, and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep. If it was indeed inhabited, someone should have come by now should they have not? At least a servant or butler.

He was ready to just give up and find a nice spot on the floor of the hallway, when he heard the most wonderful sound he had heard all day.

Footsteps.

Maurice couldn't help the small smile that spread over his lips.

"Bonjour sir! I'm terribly sorry to intrude like this, but I'm afraid I'm in need of a place to stay. See the wolves..." Maurice trailed of, wondering why the man had not said a word yet.

"Kind sir?" Maurice repeated.

The footsteps stopped in front of him, but the darkness would not allow Maurice to see anything beyond his own hands.

He was just about to start talking again, when the footsteps began again, walking past him to another hallway, with a dozen of doors, just was just a dark as the main hallway.

Maurice had no idea what to do, be he was not going to just let the person leave, he really did need to talk someone.

He followed the footsteps, walking through the dark hallway without hesitation.

The further he went down the hall, the darker it seemed to get. There were some windows, but they were dirty and some cracked. Thick dark colored curtains were draped before them, not letting any form of light in. The dust in the hallway had also been there for a long time. Even in the dark Maurice could smell the musky air that hung around the halls. He held back a sneeze.

After a small minute, the footsteps suddenly halted, and Maurice heard the smallest creak from a door being opened. Before he could say anything, the door slammed in his face.

For a second, Maurice didn't know what to say, and after a second of thinking he decided to lift up his hand and knock on the door. This person had been the only one he'd probably see, or hear tonight.

He paused mid-knock however, watching with wide eyes as a piece of ripped paper began to fall down, seemingly out of nowhere. It landed in front of his dirty shoes, and he bend down to pick it up, his sore back complaining.

He carefully unfolded the paper, and read the fancy curled message.

 _You may stay one night, the first room to your left at the head of the grand staircase is yours._

 _Do not wonder off and do not enter any rooms on the third and fourth floor._

The card wasn't signed, but Maurice released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Yes he was creeped out by this place, but he needed to get home to his children.

He made his way to the room given to him, and when he found it, he collapsed on the big with a sigh of relief. He'd been incredibly lucky to have escaped those wolves. He was sure his children would be worried by now, if they weren't already. Especially Belle.

But he was lucky to be alive and as he sat on the bed thinking about it, he was suddenly hit by a wave of sleepiness. He laid his head down on the soft pillows and within minutes he was asleep.

It was the best night's sleep he'd had in a while. The soft mattress and pillows made him not want to get up at all when morning arrived. Getting up and rubbing his eyes, he got his first good look at the room. He was quite surprised to find the room in decent condition. Contrary to the halls at the first floor, the room was clean and free of cobwebs and dust. The curtains were pulled back, letting the early morning sun shine through. The red sunrise was blocked by the trees, and Maurice was once again remembered that he needed to get home as soon as possible.

Rushing through the room, he grabbed the coat he had thrown carelessly on a chair last night, and made his way to the door. He stepped out and closed the door behind him, wishing he could have something to eat before he left. He hesitated for a second, debating whether or not to ask his mysterious host if there was something to eat for breakfast.

He decided against it, and started walking down the steps admiring the paintings lining the high walls. They were painted wonderfully, they must have cost a fortune. The paintings were beautifully crafted and painted with fine lines and the dark colors. This family must have been kings! Maurice thought to himself, reaching the end of the great stairs.

He looked around for a few seconds, not quite knowing what to do. The castle looked a little less unlivable in the sunlight, but he still had seen no one since he came out of his room. He had to leave as soon as possible, and he wanted to let his host know he would be leaving, maybe give him his thanks.

He did not know where he should begin to search, and the note was quite clear on the subject of wondering off. He thought for a moment, and then walked out of the front door. His host would hopefully understand he had to leave soon, and that he was very thankful for staying at the person's house.

His horse was still were he left her, shielded from the rain. She was eating some hay that had been left there in front of the door. Maurice smiled, knowing the horse was all right as he was.

Smiling, he climbed on his horse and began making his way through the massive garden.

He perked up when he reached the end of the garden and he saw the high garden wall standing proud before him. He gave a small gasp, and stepped closer to the wall. Climbing the wall were the most beautiful roses he had ever seen. They were as soft as silk, and they smelled heavenly. The petals lining with dew that shone brightly like little diamonds in the morning sun.

The wall was full of roses, all the way from the ground to the top. A mix of yellow, pink, deep red, light red… and white.

Maurice perked up, remembering his promise to his dear Belle.

He may have not gotten his children the gifts they so desperately wanted and deserved, he could at least give this to Belle. It was a small gesture, but he knew Belle would be happy nonetheless. She was always happy with the small things in life, and no one knew that better then Maurice. Well except Belle's mother of course, the two had been exact replica's.

Maurice chuckled a bit at the thought of Belle and his wife together in the sitting room, reading for hours on end.

They had been her favorite flower as well… Maybe that was why Belle loved them so much as well. Maybe they reminded her of simpler times, as they did with him. He saw the roses on the wall, and in his memories he saw them on the table in the dining room.

With a confident smile, he reached out and grabbed a flower from the wall, pulling at it until the stem broke and it was free from the wall.

It was a minute later that he realized that that was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He had climbed on his horse and was about to ride through the gates, away from this strange place when the heavy gates suddenly closed in his face.

A loud growl was heard behind him and with a gasp he turned around, memories of last night and terrible wolves flashing though his mind. His mouth fell open in fear when he saw what stood before him. It wasn't a wolf. In fact it wasn't any animal Maurice had ever seen before. It was big. Really big, even though it was hunched over it still towered over Maurice, who had slipped off his horse.

The animal let out a furious breath, it's warm breath creating little clouds in the cold morning air.

"What have you done?" Came the growl.

Maurice blinked at the beast before him, not sure if he really heard what he thought he heard.

"You do realize that is theft merchant?!" the beast said again, raising his voice and stepping closer.

"I'm sorry… I-" Maurice managed to sputter out, taking steps backwards.

"Do you know what I do to petty thieves like you?!" the beast screamed with his growling voice.

"Please! It's but a rose!" Maurice said, not knowing what to do.

"It is still theft merchant. I let you in my home, and this is how you repay me?"

Maurice shook his head, that monster lived in that house? But he had slept there!

"Please! I need to get home to my children, they- they need me!" He said quickly, hoping it would be enough. He had a bad, bad feeling about this.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to steal from me! You know there is a place for thieves like you?" the beast said, stepping closer yet again. Maurice kept stepping back until he was pressed up to the gate, and he could not take another step back.

"Please let me go, I can't just leave them." Maurice pleaded.

The beast shook his large head, still furious.

"You are going to waste away in my dungeons!" he said with a hard tone.

"No! please! At least let me visited them! Please! Let me go to them and let them know I'm all right… settle things so they can have a good life!" he said, falling to his knees.

The beast huffed and fell silent for a short moment.

"Very well. But you must return in one week."

Maurice sighed and scrambled back up.

"Oh thank you! I-" He was abruptly cut off by the beast suddenly stepping forward and putting his large, hairy face inches from his.

"If you don't return at the end of the week thief, I will hunt you, and drag you here myself." The beast said. Softly this time, but not the least less threatening.

Maurice nodded and pressed back into the gate as far as possible. That was until the gate suddenly opened and Maurice fell back. His back hitting the ground with a smack.

He closed his eyes in pain, and rolled over, getting back up again.

When he looked up the beast was gone, the rose abandoned in front of his feet. Maurice picked it up and made his way over to his horse as fast as he could, not wanting to spend another moment here.

From the shadows in the castle a pair of eyes looked at the merchant that urged to horse off of his property. They sped away into the distance, and he watched until he could no longer see them.

 _"_ _So? What do you think? Maurice finally met the beast!"_

 _"_ _He seems mean to me."_

 _"_ _Well maybe he's just sad…"_

 _"_ _You're such a girl."_

 _"_ _You are the mean one here. Not the beast!"_

 _"_ _Now, do not fight. The beast was not really nice no, but Maurice did steal from him. You can't steal from anyone, not even a beast. Now off you go, into bed"_

 _"_ _Does the beast stay this mean?"_

 _"_ _Aha! That is a spoiler, you will have to wait… and find out."_

 _"_ _That is not fair…"_

 _"_ _Goodnight lovelies."_


	6. Chapter 5

Back at the cottage, the siblings were starting to get worried over their father. He had been gone a whole day longer than he had planned. Belle's sisters were frantic, crying out ridiculous statements. Belle's brother and Belle sat at the kitchen table, trying to keep things on the bright side.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Clothilde." Belle said, hands nervously picking at a loose thread on her skirt.

"What if he never comes back? How are we ever going to get by?" she cried, fat tears running over her cheeks, staining her normally always prettily made up face.

"we'll surely end up as spinsters, perhaps even worse!"

Diamé nodded and sighed dramatically, letting herself fall down on a stool near the table Belle and Claude were already seated on.

Father never stayed longer than he needed too. It was unusual for him to arrive late and not send a message. Ever the optimist, Belle tried to keep them together, remaining as calm she could be. Claude was mainly trying to calm his sisters down, or at least to stop Clothilde from crying all over the tablecloth.

"Claude should find work!" Diamé said, eyes lighting up and a smile forming on her face.

Belle shook her head.

"Claude does more than enough already. He already helps out at Mr. Gregóre's house. Besides, father is still father. He is more than capable than taking care of himself." She said, her patience wearing a bit thin. Her sisters did not understand the concept of thinking before saying. Claude already worked really hard, he wouldn't be able to provide for them all. They would have to farm their own food, which was no problem for Belle. Her sisters however, saw themselves above that, and refused to court local farmers, stating that they were 'above them'.

It was foolish of them to think that, and they knew it. They were too vain to see it, but they would have to eventually.

"Oh how would you know? You're not even worried! You're just sitting there." Clothilde shot at her.

Belle shot her a death glare and shot up from her seat.

"Of course I am worried. He is my father! I care about his wellbeing more than the two of you combined! And I trust with all that I have. I am calm because I know how foolish it is to bawl your eyes out for something that hasn't even happened yet! Do not think for a second that I do not care because I am worried sick!" she said, raising her voice higher and higher, until she was yelling in frustration. They had no right to say that, the sheer nerve of them!

Clothilde kept her eyes down and a tear ran down her cheek. Diamé shot Belle what was intended as an angry glare, but it came across as a hurtful look as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Belle sighed and calmed down a bit, counting down from ten in her head. (A trick she found rather useful at times like this)

She relaxed a bit and walked over to her sisters. "Look." She began, looking at them both before continuing.

"I do love you both, but you shouldn't worry about father. He'll be fine. I know it. He'll probably home any-"

The sound of the door slamming open.

Their father came barging in through the small wooden front door, almost blowing it off its hinges.

With his hair wild, and a terrified look on his face, he looked around frantically, his wide eyes finally landing on his children all crammed in the small kitchen.

He gave a huge sigh of relief, wasting no time taking off his coat and boots, instead keeping them on and storming in the direction of his kids.

Belle and her siblings were all speechless, they had never before seen their father this chaotic. It was like he had been through hell and back, but what could have been so terrible that their always calm and collected father would behave in such a way?

"Belle! Claude, Clothilde, and my Diamé! Oh how glad I am to see you!" he said, embracing each sibling tightly and shaking all the while he was doing it.

Belle grabbed his elbow when he finally released Diamé, and guided him to the couch in the living room.

"Claude, get him a glass of water." She said to her brother, sitting her father down. Her bother nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Belle waited until her father's breathing had slowed down a bit, and then took his shaking hands into her own small hands.

"Papa, what happened? What has you in such distress?" Belle asked, glancing at Claude as he came out of the kitchen with the glass of water in his hands. She took it from him and pressed it into her father's hands, hoping it would calm him a bit.

"Oh dearest Belle, you wouldn't believe what I have been through in the last few hours!" Her father cried out with desperations lacing his voice.  
He didn't wait for anyone to ask questions, and went straight into his story, unable to keep it all in any longer.

"I was on my way, when I suddenly got lost. I had no idea where I was and what I was supposed to do! I was getting too dark, and I wasn't paying enough attention, so Philippe wondered off of the path. And then there were wolves! Lots of them! They were chasing us so we ran, right into this castle! It was magnificent let me tell you, truly imposing! A-and there was not a single soul in there, nobody… I got permission to stay from these cards, som-somehow, I- I didn't really understand… and then I planned to leave, but then I remembered the rose you wanted Belle! I saw one of the most beautiful rose bushes. They were simply the most gorgeous, and o-of course I wanted to bring you one. B-But then out of nowhere came this monstrous beast! This, this horrible ugly monster! He was roaring and I thought I was surely going to die right there."

He paused for a bit, taking a sip of his water, a deep and sorrowful expression on his solemn face.  
"I was so scared I was going to perish without seeing my lovely children again."

He said softly, while looking at his children one by one and softly tightening his grip on Belle's hands.  
"You wouldn't believe it if you could not see it with your own eyes, and you all must surely believe I have gone mad, but that monster could actually speak!" He looked at his children again, but although they did not look at him like he was crazy, he could see they did not take him seriously. Not even his Belle.

"He told me to return in one week's time! I am here now to say my goodbyes to you, my children but I'm afraid I cannot stay for long." He said with a tremble in his voice.  
Belle shook her head softly.  
"Please papa, there is no such things as monsters remember? You always used to check under my bed and in my closet and tell me monsters weren't real. Please rest for a bit and have a good nights sleep." She said in a motherly tone as she laid him down on the couch, guessing he didn't have the strength to make it all the way to his own bedroom.

She got a blanket and waved the other siblings off, and they hesitantly left the room as Belle tucked her father in softly and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Everything will be okay papa, I promise. " She said as she stood up and with a last glance at her father, she blew out the candles casting the soft light over the still tense living room.

Belle made her way to the small stairway of the cottage, she let out a worried sigh.  
Her small feet making the old stairs creek despite her doing her best to stay quiet.

Her father had never made such outlandish claims before, so Belle was uncertain what to do about this situation. The man was as rational as they could possibly come, but she supposed that would come with being a serious businessman. Maybe that was why Belle always gravitated more towards her mother. She was a dreamer, and like Belle not afraid speak her mind and come up for her beliefs and at times weird imagination.

Her father was always the headstrong man of the family, and the perfect opposite of Belle's mother, so him acting like he was, was definitely worrying to Belle.

The next morning Belle woke up early, and immediately went downstairs as softly as she could, as she did not want to wake up her father. She could hear him getting out of bed and mumbling to himself all night.  
When she neared the entrance to the living room area, she heard her father talking out loud. Curious, Belle peeked her head around the corner of the door and saw her father standing in front of their family fireplace with a solemn look on his face once more. He was looking up at the portrait of their mother, that had been hung above the fireplace even in their old home since their mother passed away.

"Oh my dearest, whatever should I do? I doubted if I were going crazy last night in the comfort of our children, but I know I am in good health. I can not be crazy, and as much as it pains me to leave our children, I will not let that monster drag me back there in front of my children. I still have my dignity."

He paused a second to take a deep breath when his voice cracked a bit.  
"I want them to remember me as a strong man. Maybe then they'll be less worried for me and forget me soon." Belle could hardly stand to see her father in such a state. Her lovely father being to down in the dumps broke her heart.

She stayed there for a few seconds, before making her way over to the staircase and stomping on the last few steps to alert her father of her presence. When she entered the room, she found her father looking in the direction of the door with a soft smile on his face.

"Ah Belle, have you just come down?" He said, as nonchalant as he could manage, and had Belle not seen what she had just seen she would have thought nothing of it.  
"Yes father, I had a lovely night's sleep. I hope you had as well."

"Certainly my dear, one of the best in a while. It would seem I was more tired than I thought. I must have been a bit shaken up last night. Please forget the silly things I said?" he asked, putting his hand on her head with the same small smile he had given her earlier.

Belle nodded, but had no intention of forgetting. She knew her father would not let the matter go, and from what she overheard earlier, he would not get the chance for longer than a week. After that all of the sibling would have to start fending for themselves. Her mind instantly went back to her siblings and the fuss they made when their father was one day late, let alone gone forever.

In that moment, Belle made a decision, one that would change her life as she knew it, but then again, she was never afraid of change like Clothilde or Diamé.

So, when a week later the whole family went to sleep, Belle could finally stop pretending to not see her father prepare his departure, she got everything she needed, got her warmest cloak from its place next to the door, and made her way silently outside.

With one last glance, she bid her goodbyes to her small lovely cottage, and rode off on her horse into the dark forest, that would soon be filled with the light of the morning sun.

 _"_ _Is Belle finally going to meet the beast?"_

 _"_ _Oh boy I cannot wait to see what she will say to him!"  
"Yeah! Belle is so great, I bet she would totally kick his butt."_

 _"_ _Hey now! There will be no one will be kicking anyone's butt. And I think it is time for you two to go to sleep."  
"But I am not tired father, when you read the story it makes me not tired at all!"  
"Yeah when mother reads the story I always feel ten thousand times more sleepy."  
"Oh you do? You never say so…"  
"Well I am not always."  
"Tired or not, your mother would not take kindly to me keeping you up this late. "  
"Mama is not that bad."  
"That is because she loves you so much. She can be just as bad as Belle."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _What did he wink at us for?"  
"I do not know, but the light is already out. Go to sleep Alexander"  
"All right… Goodnight Isabelle"_

 **HI guys! Here is an update I have struggled with for a long time, but I have been craving some relaxing time and after ages I remembered the joy of stress relief via my writing, so here is a chapter I wrote recently. In the next chapter Belle will finally meet the beast!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. thank you all for reading. :)**


End file.
